There is a wireless system that enables wireless control of electric toys by being switched on. In such a system, power is supplied to a receiver drive circuit by attaching a cell in a wireless communication drive device or by turning on a power supply switch of the device main body after attaching the cell. After that, the electrifying condition is maintained and a current continues flowing unless the wireless communication drive device is taken out from a cell box and the cell is removed, or the power supply switch of the device main body is turned off.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which an electric toy vehicle 100 holds in its cell holder a cell 50 and a box type wireless receiver drive storing a wireless receiver drive receiving substrate portion 20 including an antenna, a receiver IC, a tuning circuit, an amplifier circuit, an IC-controlled micro computer, and an IC motor driver, and an output terminal of the wireless receiver drive receiving substrate portion 20 is connected to an input terminal of a motor 107.
However, the literature does not include any technical description relating to power supply control of the wireless receiver drive, and leaves a problem that power supply cannot be stopped unless a power supply switch is provided in the device main body and a user operates this switch, and an external cell that is built in the wireless receiver drive is drained when the electric toy is not in use. To prevent the drain of the external cell when the electric toy is not in use, it is necessary to open the cell box of the electric toy, take out the wireless receiver drive, and further remove the external cell from the wireless receiver drive every time. Such a movable electric toy often employs a screw fixing lid for the cell box in consideration of safety, which causes more inconvenience. If the electric toy is left uncared, the cell will be dead when the electric toy is used for playing next time; therefore, a new cell needs to be prepared and replaced with. Such inconvenience has been obvious.